


Come On Darling

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Azriaphale is a Drama Queen, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drama Queen - Sex Card, Established Relationship, I, I Thought You Were at a Book Convention?, M/M, Male Presenting Genderless Beings, Mutual Masturbation, Offscreen Phone Sex, Well now there’s ONSCREEN phone sex, You Weren’t Supposed to Be Home Yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: The angel is on a business trip and Crowley finds some things to do around the house.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 116
Collections: NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?, Top Aziraphale Recs





	1. Queen High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again all you NTA* fans from the GO Events server! BIG kudos to MovesLikeBucky for hosting this game and to Tarek for making the cards happen!! It was super fun you guys! 
> 
> My card was the very apt Queen of Hearts! ♥️
> 
> *name that author, I know, I know, I see it as Not the Asshole TOO!

Aziraphale tries to breathe quietly. The last thing he wants is for Crowley to hear him. Or IS that the last thing he wants? The vision laid out before him is extraordinarily tempting. Crowley lying back on the pillows his cock jutting up red and leaking while he thrusts the glass dildo in and out of himself. He is moaning in a way that goes straight to Aziraphale’s cock. He’s already regretting the slide of his fly buttons over the head as he shakes with the effort it takes to remain silent. As Crowley begins to lose control of the rhythm of the dildo, the angel can no longer control himself. With a click of his fingers he’s naked and kneeling between Crowley’s legs.

“Angel?” the demon gasps out as Aziraphale slides the dildo out and pulls Crowley’s hips higher. The angel slides fully inside him with a moan, his hips flush against the demon’s ass. Crowley reaches his arms behind him to balance himself as Aziraphale moves his body up by the hips. Crowley lets his head drop towards the bed, back bending, baring his taut body to the angel’s gaze.

Aziraphale lifts and pulls Crowley down on his cock each thrust whiting out the demon’s vision a little more until he comes, ears ringing, cock throbbing, one long moan that tears from his throat. One more thrust and, lost in the tight, wet heat, the angel is pulsing inside him.

They are both shaking as Aziraphale lowers Crowley down to the bed, marks on his hips where he’s gripped the demon hard. Aziraphale flops down next to Crowley and lets out a contented sigh, slinging one arm over Crowley’s chest. They both relax, their breaths slowing.

“So someone’s home early.” Crowley smiles into his angel’s slightly guilty face.

“Well I was there in my hotel room after our call and I just kept thinking of you. And well, I guess I got a bit worked up and decided I needed to come back home.” He pets Crowley’s hair and continues, “And it just felt like so long since I’d seen you Crowley. And well I missed you.”

Aziraphale cups his cheek as he makes his halting explanation and it’s so charming Crowley just snuggles closer.

“You were only gone two days, Angel. Such a drama queen.”

Aziraphale can hear the fondness in his voice and he pulls Crowley closer.

“If I’d known phone sex would get you so hot and bothered I would have suggested it ages ago.” Crowley drawls around a yawn.

Aziraphale laughs and settles in for what he knows will be a substantial nap. He pulls up the duvet and listens to his lovely demon fall asleep. He closes his eyes and decides a nap sounds perfect. It’s not long before they are both asleep, arms wrapped around each other while in another plane their wings cover them, black and white feathers intermingled in a blanket of calm.


	2. Words Fly Over The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aziraphale takes a trip he just has to make one call while he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well SEVERAL folks asked for the phone call alluded to in the first chapter so I thought I’d indulge you AND me! ♥️  
> Many thanks to nemuendo for the beta! ♥️  
> Enjoy!!

“So, Angel, what are you wearing?”

The question is ridiculous but Crowley’s voice has slipped into that gravely range that always makes Azirphale’s cock twitch. Not to mention that his voice is right in his ear. It sends shivers through his body and a new appreciation for ear bud technology.

“The navy blue silk boxers you bought me.” He tries to make his voice behave, imbue it with a bit of angelic steel, but it trembles rebelliously. “I know how much you like them.”

Crowley sighs, a low sound straining towards a moan. “Oh I do Angel, I do,” he croons. “They’re almost as soft as your skin. If you slide your hands over them I bet they’ll feel amazing.”

Aziraphale bites his lips to keep from groaning aloud. He is already so hard he can’t imagine coming close to touching himself. He wants to make this last as long as he can. 

“And what are you wearing, love?” 

He finds the question less ridiculous now as he desperately wants to have a picture to go with the sounds he’s hearing over the line. He catches Crowley’s breath hitch at the endearment.

“Ah, just what I was when you left, Angel. Black pants and the sheets you tangled me in.” 

Aziraphale remembers the sleep rumpled demon reaching out for one last kiss, the sweetest press of lips, before he drifted back to sleep with a smile. It had made it hard to head out to the train, sleepy cuddles being a particular skill of Crowley’s. 

Aziraphale smiles at the thought of Crowley in their bed, hands apparently busy from the sound of his breathing. It’s coming a bit faster, some quiet groans escaping. 

“Angel, this feels so good. I love touching myself, thinking of you. Sliding one hand down my chest and one hand just resting on my cock. I wish it was your hand.” He groans louder and the angel can hear a bit of a whine towards the end.

“Crowley, I’m afraid I’m making quite a mess of this beautiful underwear. I haven’t even touched myself, only listening to you, your voice in my ear, I feel like I could come just hearing you touching your beautiful cock.” 

“Angel! You can’t just say things like that.” Crowley is starting to sound a bit desperate. 

“Oh but I can. Are you sliding your hand around your cock? Can you rub your thumb across the head for me? I bet you’re as much of a mess as I am. Slick and gorgeous.” 

Crowley lets out a moan so wanton that Aziraphale has to grip the base of his cock to keep from finishing immediately. After finally taking himself in hand and finding his rhythm, he’s been trying to keep his pace steady but listening to Crowley come apart is unbearably erotic.

“Angel,” Crowley is panting and Aziraphale can hear the slick sounds he is making as he fucks into his hand. “I’m not going to last.” 

“Then come for me darling. I want to hear you.”

“Ah Angel, yes!” His voice breaks and the angel hears him come, moaning and gasping through it. 

“Crowley.” He loses the ability to form any more words as he comes, bright lights bursting behind his eyes. 

They are both breathing hard, harsh puffs raising goose flesh as if they are together breathing in each other’s ears. 

They take their time, breath evening out, and Aziraphale can hear his beloved stifle a yawn. 

“Think you can sleep now, Angel?” Crowley’s voice has gone drowsy and Aziraphale knows if they were together he’d be boneless and laid out on his chest already halfway asleep. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” He’s feeling a bit weightless himself and the floaty feeling will last him long enough to get comfortable enough to drift off. 

“m’kay. Talk to you t’morrow. Love you.”

“Goodnight love, sweet dreams.” 

Aziraphale breaks the connection and sighs as he snuggles down into the pillows. Only two more days and he’ll be back home. He’ll be fine until then and if not, he can always call again.


End file.
